More beautiful than the universe
by wibblywobblybowtie
Summary: Loosely based on a prompt by @lgbtblanchett on twitter "Okay concept: yaz and thirteen sitting at the tardis looking at the universe and thirteen is talking non stop and really quickly and yaz kisses her to shut her up"


The Doctor had piloted the TARDIS randomly to the Orion Nebula, so they could just rest for a while. Ryan and Graham decided to go check out the second, recently appeared, swimming pool, whilst Yasmin figured she'd have a quiet afternoon, drinking tea and enjoying the view. When The Doctor offered to join her, she'd smiled and agreed, though she wondered if sitting for more than a minute was something The Doctor could manage.

So, that's how it had happened that Yasmin was now sitting closely next to The Doctor, legs hanging (or swinging, in the Doctor's case) outside of the TARDIS. Both had a warm cup of tea in their hands.  
The view was brilliant. There was star dust all around them, in all colours possible. There were stars being born quite near them, emitting a lot of light. There were also a lot of stars, and even a galaxy, to be seen in the distance. Yasmin laid her head on The Doctor's shoulder, feeling like this was going to be the happiest moment in her life.  
Soon, The Doctor had gulped down her tea, and put her cup down. She put one of her arms around Yasmin's shoulder, making Yasmin feel warmer immediately (on both the in and the outside.) The other arm, she used to point towards the spot where the stars were being born.  
"You see that there? They call that the stellar nursery. There are about seven hundred stars being formed there, at this very moment! All in different stages of their life. There's everything from protoplanetary disks to brown dwarfs. This nebula has the largest concentration of brown dwarfs in the universe!"

"What kind of disks?" Yasmin asked. She was loving this. The Doctor rambling awesome facts about wherever they were. It made her love The Doctor even more. Yes, love. She'd recently come to the awkward conclusion that she had a big crush on The Doctor. With her beautiful blond hair, her swishing coat, and seemingly infinity knowledge and kindness, Yasmin couldn't help but falling for the beautiful alien, who had allegedly fallen to earth. She tried not to think of it too often though. It would only make things awkward… But with someone like The Doctor she could hardly not think of it.

"Good question Yaz!" The Doctor said. She also loved these moments. Telling Yasmin about all of the awesome things in the universe, and Yasmin seeming genuinely interested in both the universe and her made her heart warm more than she'd like to admit. She'd recently found that every time she looked at Yaz, she had to smile. Often because of smart remarks, but sometimes just because her eyes were so beautiful. Gosh she was falling for her. She had to try to not think of it. Yasmin wouldn't want to be with her anyway. They had an age gap of over than 2000 years! The Doctor concluded she'd just have to do with the occasional hug and smile. That would have to be enough.

"Pro-to-pla-ne-tary disks," The Doctor continued, "are disks around newly forming planets. Proto-planet, before the planet. They're kind of accretion disks, but then for planets!"  
Yasmin looked at the Doctor confused, and was about to ask what accretion disks were, when The Doctor seemed to notice her confusion, and continued:  
"Oh yeah, accretion disks. These things are so brilliant! They..." Yaz looked at The Doctor, and found her eyes shifting to the Timelord's mouth. She first told herself she was just looking there to be able to lip read what she was saying, but she couldn't lie to herself. Yasmin wanted to kiss The Doctor. She tried to banish the thought from her head, but ended up dwelling on it for a little longer than anticipated. A little later, she was brought back to reality when The Doctor pointed to something in the distance.

"There's one right over there!" The Doctor pointed towards one in the distance. She'd noticed that Yasmin's eyes had been on here the whole time she'd been talking. Why was Yaz focusing on her, and not the beautiful galaxy? She had long ago concluded that she found Yaz way more beautiful than any galaxy or nebula, but Yaz couldn't think the same of her? Right? Also, had Yaz's eyes been on her lips? Probably not right? No. That couldn't be true. And if it was, she was probably just having a difficult time understanding it, so she must be lip reading. The Doctor felt she couldn't let herself hope too much.

"Where?" Yasmin asked, not knowing what it would look like, as she just missed the whole explanation.  
"That circle of clouds with a light beam in the middle, to the left." The Doctor said, moving her head closer to Yasmin's, so she could show her better.  
Keeping her head there, The Doctor continued: "So, the light beam is or a proton star, or a neutron star. Black holes can have accretion disks too, but those wouldn't be emitting light. Quite the opposite actually. And as it's rather big…"  
Yasmin smiled, and turned her head towards The Doctor, so she could look at her during the rambling. What she hadn't anticipated, was that The Doctor's face would be so close. Their foreheads were almost touching. Some part of her brain then made the split-second decision to just go for it. This was the closest the would ever be, so she might as well do it. With her heart beating loudly and her palms all sweaty, Yasmin moved even closer to The Doctor, and pecked her on the lips. She didn't dare do more, but it still felt amazing.  
This had shut The Doctor up. She sat there, silently, staring at Yaz, unsure of what had just happened. "Did you just kiss me?" she whispered, moving her hand to her lips.

Realising what happened, Yasmin started getting up, replying with a quiet "Yes, sorry, won't do it again." Before wanting to run off. However, The Doctor caught her hand, and stood up next to her.  
"You won't do it again?" The Doctor asked, kindof sadly. "Was it that bad?" She stared at her shoes.

"Bad?" Yaz said, her head full of questions. "It was the best thing I've ever done." She whispered so softly, The Doctor could only barely make out her words.  
"So, does that mean we can do it again? I'd definitely like to do it again." The Doctor said nervously.  
Yasmin had way to many questions, but those could wait. The Doctor had just told her she liked kissing her. So she put her lips on The Doctor's again, The Doctor immediately kissing her back, with way more energy and passion than Yasmin had expected. Yasmin put her hands on The Doctor's head, lacing her fingers through her soft hair, and pulling her closer.  
The Doctor followed suit, by putting her hands on Yasmin's head awkwardly, trying to mimic what Yasmin was doing. Even though neither really knew what they were doing, it felt amazing.  
Yasmin felt like she was in heaven. The Doctor's beautiful and soft mouth on her's. She'd been right earlier. This was definitely the happiest moment in her life.


End file.
